Thunder Bluff
thumb|Thunder Bluff Thunder Bluff is the Tauren capital city located in the northern part of the region of Mulgore on the continent of Kalimdor. The whole of the city is built on bluffs several hundred feet above the surrounding landscape, and is accessible by elevators on the western and northern sides. It has 4 main portions: the main city, Elder Rise, Spirit Rise, and Hunter Rise. See Map at WorldofWar.net. Thunder Bluff has 4 main areas: * Main City (from southwestern lifts or northeastern lifts) ** Central Wyvern Tower (center of main city, leads to all bluffs) ** Low Bluff (southwestern lifts from main north road) ** Middle Bluff (northeastern lifts from plains) ** High Bluff (from central tower) * Elder Rise (rope bridge from middle and high bluff) * Spirit Rise (rope bridge from low and middle bluff) * Hunter Rise (rope bridge from low and high bluff) =Info= The great city of Thunder Bluff lies atop a series of mesas that overlook the verdant grasslands of Mulgore. The once nomadic Tauren recently established the city as a center for trade caravans, traveling craftsmen and artisans of every kind. The proud city also stands as a refuge for the brave Hunters who stalk their dangerous prey through the plains of Mulgore and its surrounding areas. Long bridges of rope and wood span the chasms between the mesas, topped with tents, longhouses, colorfully painted totems, and spirit lodges. The mighty chief, Cairne Bloodhoof, watches over the bustling city, ensuring that the united Tauren tribes live in peace and security. Elder Rise Elder Rise is directly east of the central bluff and is the home of the Cenarion Circle in Thunder Bluff, and many druids and druid trainers reside there. It is also where the elder crone Magatha Grimtotem and Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem make their residence. Spirit Rise Spirit Rise is situated to the northwest of the central bluff and is the center for shamanistic studies in Thunder Bluff. The Skychaser tribe holds great influence here. Below the surface of the mesa are the steamy Pools of Vision Hunter Rise Located to the south of the main bluff, Hunter Rise is the home of the hunters and warriors of the tauren. The trainers for these groups reside within the renowned Hunter's Hall. Emissaries from both the Warsong Outriders and the Frostwolf Clan seek recruits on Hunter Rise. 'Pools of Vision' The Pools of Vision, directly beneath Spirit Rise, serve as a haven for the Forsaken undead on Kalimdor. Forsaken adventuring on Kalimdor will find a center for both mages and priests in the Pools of Vision. An emissary for the Forsaken Defilers also seeks recruits for battle. =Training= Thunder Bluff contains trainers for all the Horde classes, with the exception of the Warlock. * Hunter training is found on Hunter Rise * Warrior training is found on Hunter Rise * Shaman training is found on Spirit Rise * Druid training is found on Elder Rise * Priest and Mage training can be found in the Pools of Vision, a cavern under the Spirit Rise =Notes= It's a bad idea to jump from the top of one of the bluffs. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:Zone:Mulgore Category:City Category:Horde Category:Horde City Category:Tauren